Casa comigo?
by Vicky L Chan
Summary: Casa comigo, disse James repentinamente.É que eu só não queria, você sabe, morrer sem te dar a chance de se casar com um bom partido como eu. Lily se virou rapidamente para ele, atônita. Oneshot fluffy JxL


**Casa comigo?**

* * *

Era de noite em Little Whinging. Algumas estrelas, esparsas, porém, cintilantes, se espalhavam pelo infinito azul-marinho do céu noturno. A meia-lua crescente e os lampiões iluminavam fracamente Privet Drive. O resto das luzes, dentro das casas, estavam apagadas, com excessão de uma. A janela de um dos quartos do número quatro. A habitante de tal quarto observava pela janela, aborrecida. Os grilos não paravam de cricrilar, incansáveis, o que impedia Lily Evans de cair em um tão merecido e profundo sono. E não era só isso. A preocupação e pensamentos negativos ocupavam sua mente. Lily suspirou, foi até sua mesa de cabeceira e apanhou sua varinha. Sabia o que sua irmã Petunia falaria se soubesse que ela estava usando magia de baixo de seu teto. Mas não se importou. Apontou a varinha para a janela e murmurou: 

"_Abaffiato!"_, disse com a voz cansada e rouca. Acreditava estar adoecendo, ou talvez sua voz estivesse rouca apenas por que ela não a estivera usando-a muito ultimamente. Suspirou novamente, deixou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira, apagou a luz e deitou-se, cobrindo-se com um grosso cobertor e tentado se aconchegar da melhor maneira possível em seu travesseiro.

_Acho que em tempos como esse, as únicas noites em que consigo dormir são quando estou abraçada com James._

Lembrou-se dos braços de seu namorado em volta de si com um arrepio gostoso, reconfortante. Fazia apenas dois dias que não o via, e poucas horas que não se correspondia com ele, mas não via como não sentir saudades. Amaldiçoou Dumbledore, somente da boca pra fora. Sabia que o velho diretor não tinha culpa, entretanto, fora ele que a mandara ali e a afastara de James durante esses longos dois dias que a recomendara a passar em Privet Drive. Arrependeu-se de ter amaldiçoado o tão querido diretor, e em seguida um sorriso afetuoso surgiu em seus lábios. Sabia que Dumbledore apenas o havia feito para seu bem. Este, junto com todos os outros, percebera como Lily estava abatida desde a última batalha que a Ordem da Fênix havia travado contra os Comensais da Morte - perdendo dois membros importantes, que haviam lutado bravamente: os irmãos Prewett - e, eventualmente, contra Voldemort. A batalha que Lily e James haviam travado contra Voldemort. Lily sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Era a segunda vez que ela e James enfrentavam Voldemort e saiam basicamente ilesos, aqui significando 'vivos'. Ilesos fisicamente, obviamente, pois os danos psicológicos que o Lorde das Trevas causara não eram poucos. O ouvia todas as noites em seus piores pesadelos e também durante os dias, quando se perdia em terríveis lembranças e pensamentos.

Sendo assim, Dumbledore recomendara que Lily passasse alguns dias em Privet Drive, com sua irmã Petunia Dursley e o marido dela, Vernon Dursley. Disse que seria bom se passasse uns tempos afastada da sede da Ordem, onde praticamente vivia agora, e convivesse um pouco mais com sua família. Contudo, apesar dos conselhos de Dumbledore fazerem sentido para qualquer família afetuosa que se amasse, a verdade era que Lily contava os segundos para sair dali. Não conseguira se afastar da guerra e de Voldemort; ambos a perseguiam com constância, ávidos. De certa forma, ela não os deixava serem esquecidos ou afastados. Procurava com uma sede e com uma fome de informações insaciável, determinada, por qualquer coisa que se referisse à guerra nos jornais e noticiários trouxas, a única hora, com excessão das refeições, em que realmente sentava com a sua família, e tinha o mais próximo de um diálogo que poderia ter com eles. A verdade era que Petunia jamais a poderia perdoar por ser uma bruxa, por ser tão diferente dela, e por ser diferente, ter ganhado tanta atenção de seus pais. E, talvez, por sua magia não ter sido capaz de evitar que os bons Srs. Evans morressem em um trágico acidente de avião.

Lily fechou os olhos e tentou fechar a mente também, dizendo a si mesma que o que precisava era esvaziar a cabeça de todos os pensamentos, e só então poderia dormir. De fato, havia alcançado um sono leve quando um suave estalo fez-se ouvir na rua, e um homem materializou-se entre o número quatro e o número seis. Esse estalo, no entanto, não pôde ser ouvido por Lily, uma vez que ela havia 'imperturbado' sua janela. Claro que o jovem rapaz que havia acabado de se materializar ali não sabia disso.

Saiu do beco entre a casa dos Dursley e o número seis um rapaz relativamente alto, com cabelos negros que apontavam para todos os lados, um ar ao mesmo tempo cauteloso e maroto (e cansado, se é que fosse possível). Olhava para todos os lados, tentando garantir que nenhum dos trouxas ali havia notado sua presença. Caminhou, relutante, até a frente do número quatro. Obviamente, não intencionava bater à porta. Não àquela hora, e não enquanto os antipáticos Dursley ainda fossem os proprietários. Apanhou algumas pedrinhas no chão e mirou na janela a qual acreditava ser a do quarto de Lily; as pedras produziram um baque seco na janela, e em seguida foram repelidas. Poderia ter ficado horas ali e não surtiria efeito, foi o que ele logo percebeu. Estranhou o fato de Lily ter enfeitiçado a janela, olhou para todos os lados, vigilante, e, - não percebendo sinal algum de vida, exceto pelos grilos que cricrilavam insistentemente, cantando em alto e bom som sua música irritante e enjoativa - tirou a varinha do bolso.

Não murmurou ou invocou um feitiço como Lily fizera alguns minutos antes. Pelo menos não verbalmente, pois não queria chamar atenção e, obviamente, sendo ele James Potter, adorava se gabar de seu talento excepcional em Feitiços (e em todas as outras matérias que cursara em Hogwarts), mesmo que ninguém estivesse ali assistindo ele se exibir.

A janela de Lily abriu-se, rangendo, e fazendo um pequeno estrondo. James pragejou, escondendo-se nas sombras, atrás de um dos canteiros do jardim dos Dursley, para o caso de algum trouxa estar olhando. O ar frio invadiu o quarto, e ele, somado ao barulho da janela se abrindo, acordou uma Lily assustada.

Ela levantou-se de um pulo. Pegou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira em um átimo, o coração batendo acelerado e o estômago se contorcendo. Não apareceu a janela, não achou seguro. Decidiu o que ia fazer em breves instantes; desceu até o hall de entrada, com passos leves e pisando na ponta dos degraus, e abriu a porta abruptamente. Viu um vulto próximo à um canteiro repolhudo de hortências e apontou a varinha para ele, prontamente:

"_Expelliarmus!", _exclamou ela, quase cochichando.

A varinha de James voou para longe dele, enquanto ele fitava Lily, surpreso.

"Não se mecha ou eu estoro seus miolos!", ameaçou ela, com selvageria, cerrando os dentes.

James riu, baixinho.

"Suponho que não tenha aprendido feitiços não-verbais muito bem, Lils.", disse James, carinhosamente, saindo detrás do canteiro de hortências e indo, apressado, em direção à namorada. Abraçou-a com sofreguidão. "Ah, como eu senti a sua falta!".

Quando se separaram, Lily encarava com censura, ainda horrorizada. Estava surpresa por ele estar ali, em Privet Drive, àquela hora e ainda estava tentando se recuperar do susto que levara.

"James Potter.", rosnou ela, ameaçadoramente. "Você está ciente de que quase me matou de susto?"

James riu gostosamente.

"Está tudo bem, querida", disse ele, divertido. "Eu estou aqui, agora. Vai passar. Foi só um susto. Aliás," acrescentou ele, analisando-a de cima a baixo, os olhos repousando nas estampas de ursinho do velho pijama que usava " belo modelito".

Lily enrubesceu e socou de leve o ombro dele, para logo depois abraçá-lo com força, como se pretendesse lhe quebrar as costelas.

"E eu estou feliz que tenha vindo. Foi um pouco inusitado. E você sabe como eu odeio surpresas. Mas tenho que confessar que essa foi uma surpresa particularmente boa. Você vai passar a noite? Vai ser muito divertido ver a cara de Petunia amanhã de manhã quando ela descobrir", Lily sorriu. "Vamos entrando, sim?".

Os dois esgueiraram-se pela sala dos Dursley, pela escada, e pelo corredor, alcançando o quarto de Lily silenciosamente. James parou à porta. Sacou a varinha e apontou-a para a porta do outro quarto.

"James Potter." falou Lily, em um tom acusador, repetindo o nome inteiro do rapaz pela segunda vez nos ultimos cinco minutos. "O que você pretende fazer comigo, enfeitiçando a porta do quarto da minha irmã com um sorriso tão malicioso nos lábios?"

James entrou no quarto de Lily, com um ar sério e ao mesmo tempo risonho, analisando cada centímetro quadrado do cômodo, como se ele lhe fosse sagrado.

"Petunia modificou um pouco o meu quarto enquanto estive fora", informou Lily, com um ar meio aborrecido. "Então não está mais parecendo com o que era antes."

O rapaz ignorou o comentário de Lily. Ainda examinava o quarto dela, tentando evitar ao máximo o momento em que teria de falar. Talvez por que ele estava tentando buscar as palavras corretas para aquela ocasião. Lily observou-o, com um ar levemente curioso. Sentiu como se seu peito estivesse se aquecendo, como se o ambiente todo ao seu redor estivesse se aquecendo. _James estava ali_. Era como se tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar, como se tudo fosse ficar bem. Ela foi até a janela, e observou a noite calma e monótona lá fora.

James sentiu suas mãos suarem, e enfiou-as no bolso das calças jeans trouxas que pusera especialmente para sua pequena - e tão importante e significativa - visita, sentindo um pequeno e quadrado volume em um dos bolsos.

"Casa comigo.", disse ele, repentinamente.

Lily virou-se rapidamente para ele, atônita. Seu estômago deu algumas cambalhotas.

"O que? Como... Como é que é? O que você acabou de dizer? Ahn?!", sobressaltou-se ela, confusa, sem se preocupar em manter o tom de voz baixo.

James sorriu, sentindo-se mais confiante agora.

"Você ouviu muito bem o que eu disse. Eu lhe disse para se casar comigo", repetiu ele, displicente.

"OI? James? O que houve? Por que isso tão... tão de repente?", perguntou Lily, a testa completamente franzida, como se estivesse franzindo o cérebro.

"_Por que eu quero que você se case comigo_", respondeu ele, como se estivesse discutindo o tempo. Em seguida, arregalou os olhos, subitamente iluminado, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de algo muito importante. Aproximou-se de Lily e ajoelhou-se perante a ela. Tirou uma pequena caixinha do bolso e abriu-a. Dentro havia um delicado anel prateado com ramos perolados em volta de toda sua pequena extensão, e uma pequena pérola incrustada. "Ah, eu achei que diamante era muito... Hm, sei lá, nada a ver, e... Bem, esse anel era da minha mãe. Ela me deu antes de morrer."

Lily perdeu a fala, e encarou o anel, ainda muito surpresa com tudo aquilo. James não falou mais nada, aguardou pela resposta dela em silêncio.

"James... James...", ela sibilou, sem conseguir juntar palavras suficientes para uma frase coerente. Respirou fundo. "Estou realmente... surpresa. E lisonjeada. _Muito _lisonjeada". Foi o que foi capaz de dizer.

As sobrancelhas de James se ergueram, sumindo em sua franja de cabelos muito despenteados.

"E... ?", disse ele, ansioso.

"E... Eu não sei se devo aceitar.", respondeu, confusa.

James pareceu tão surpreso quanto ela, seu sorriso ansioso escorreu pela sua cara, como se houvessem lhe jogado um balde de água fria.

"Não sabe se deve aceitar?", perguntou ele, ainda sem entender.

Ela assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

"Sei que não foi algo que você teve tempo pra... pensar direito, entende? Sei que foi uma decisão apressada, e que você sempre age assim, fazendo as coisas quando lhe dá na telha, quando lhe bate a vontade. Mas talvez essa vontade não persista. Então eu lhe darei algum crédito, algum tempo pra pensar melhor. Eu imagino que você só tenha... pensado isso por que... por causa de Voldemort, tudo aquilo que aconteceu semana passada realmente tem me atormentado muito, mas você não precisa inventar essa de casamento só por que estamos em guerra, James.", falou ela, de uma vez só. Olhou para James, esperando ver uma reação positiva ou negativa ao que ela tinha dito. James, no entanto, ficou inexpressivo.

"Lily, o que tem de mal se eu quero me casar com você? Vou ter que fazer que nem em Hogwarts, persegui-la, pedi-la em casamento todos os dias, insistir?"

Lily suspirou.

"Não tem _problema._ Não é que tenha problema, James. É que talvez você esteja assustado com a guerra, os ataques, e todas essas pessoas morrendo, sei lá, talvez você esteja meio que se achando na obrigação de fazer isso, pois estamos correndo, diariamente, risco de vida", respondeu Lily, pacientemente.

James sorriu, recuperando a confiança e constatando o quanto a namorada era boba.

"Você está certa.", admitiu James, em tom de derrota, como se fosse uma criança travessa que tinha sido descoberta no meio de uma de suas peças. "É que eu só não queria, você sabe,", ele continuou, com aquele ar resignado que fez Lily arquear as sobrancelhas, desconfiada. "Morrer sem te dar a chance de se casar com um bom partido como eu. Você ficaria arrasada, essa é uma atitude totalmente altruísta e eu estou só pensando em você e em seus sentimentos, nunca em mim. Pense só, Lily. Eu sou rico, bonito, sangue-puro, descendente da nobre linhagem dos Potter!", e abriu um grande sorriso, o peito estufado.

"James, as vezes acho que não existe espaço suficiente em uma sala para você e seu ego ficarem junto com outras pessoas.", retrucou ela, irritada com o namorado, por não estar levando-a a sério, e ao mesmo tempo, tentando segurar o riso.

James apenas abriu ainda mais seu sorriso presunçoso.

"Rico, bonito, nobre e boa pinta", repetiu ele.

"Pobre, feia, nascida trouxa e com um péssimo mau-humor matinal", retrucou Lily, aborrecida.

"E conseguiu fazer um partidão como eu cair em suas teias!", exclamou James, risonho. "Duvido que vá receber propostas tão boas assim durante o resto de sua vida!'".

"Não é isso, James, você sabe que não é isso. Eu _quero _me casar com você, eu só acho que você está tomando uma decisão precipitada", alteou Lily, séria.

"Eu te amo e quero que você seja só minha, o que há de errado nisso?"

Lily bufou, contrariada.

"Tem de errado muitas coisas! Você sabe que eu já sou só sua, e que eu também te amo!" replicou ela, impaciente.

James sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

"Okay. Deixe-me esclarecer as coisas então. Eu quero você todas as manhãs, quero acordar com você ao meu lado, sorrindo, gritando, me abraçando ou me batendo. Quero você à tarde, quando vai tentar dar uma de dona de casa e cozinhar para nós e alguns amigos, e vai fazer um desastre na cozinha, ficando completamente aborrecida por não saber cozinhar nem alguns dos mais simples pratos e acabando por pedir alguma pizza, ou comida por entrega. Quero você à noite, em nossa própria casa, no aconchego de nosso quarto onde podemos... Bem, você sabe. Fazer coisas que jamais sonhamos que iríamos fazer.", acrescentou meio acanhado, meio malicioso. "Quero poder te chamar de sra. Potter, quero poder apresentá-la a todos como Lily Jane Potter, minha mulher".

E novamente, James a havia deixado sem palavras. Satisfeito por ter produzido o efeito que queria produzir nela, James achou seguro acrescentar:

"E, eventualmete, ter pequenos Jimmys e Lilys".

Ele tirou o anel da caixinha e o pôs no dedo de Lily.

"E então, Lily Evans, casa comigo?", acrescentou ele, com um daqueles seus sorrisos galantes, sinceros e estonteantes.

Lily examinou a mão e o anel, abobada. James suspirou.

"Eu... Eu acho que sim", respondeu ela, com a voz fraca. Virou-se para a janela, e demorou-se para fechá-la. Voltou-se novamente para James. Ele a encarava com um olhar penetrante. Ela o abraçou demoradamente, e logo em seguida beijou-o, ardentemente. "Oh, James, isso é perfeito. Eu te amo tanto, você não faz idéia!" e estava agora com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele sorriu abertamente.

"É claro que eu faço idéia. Eu sei muito bem como é, já que eu a amo mais.", retrucou James, radiante.

Ela sorriu.

"Não seja bobo," disse, se sentindo a boba, e já um pouco divertida com o que ia dizer. "Eu te amo mais."

Parecia uma felicidade impossível de ser despedaçada. James e Lily Potter, felizes para sempre. Ou até que a morte, precocemente, os separasse.

* * *

**N/A: E cá estou eu, com essa OneShot. Hm, eu poderia continuar até, mas não me sinto tão inspirada assim, então se eu quiser narrar o casamento dos dois como eu imagino que tenha sido talvez eu escreva outra OneShot. E pra quem lê MM, não se preocupem, eu não esqueci a fic enquanto estava escrevendo essa. Eu já escrevi o próximo capítulo, que vou postar mais tarde. É só que eu tava assistindo TV à noite e de repente PUM, tive essa idéia e me senti tão inspirada! Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, sim, pessoas? Eu acho que foi a melhor coisa que eu já consegui escrever em toda a minha vida.**

**É isso, um beijo e um queijo e até a próxima!  
**


End file.
